Mercenary Leader/Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars
Mercenary Leaders are characters that will join your empire for a fee and provide various bonuses. They can be either Colony Managers, meaning they must be applied to a colony, or Fleet Managers, so they must be stationed aboard one of your ships. Simply dubbed "leaders" in Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars, whatever race you choose to play as will affect the initial leaders available to you. Patriot leaders are those that will serve only the chosen race. For example, the Terran Valentina: The Negotiator will only appear if you play as the Terran Khanate. Expatriots are leaders that will appear for every other race, other than their own. For example, the Sakkra Finn: The Navigator will never appear if you play as the Sakkra Brood. However, leaders of a race will only appear when you meet that race within a game. For example, you can only meet the Gnolam leader Maja: The Captain if you meet the Gnolam League in the game when playing as a different race. Each leader will have an initial hiring cost, an upfront lump sum that must be paid. Following that, the leaders have salaries that must be paid each Turn. Hiring Cost & Salary Leaders require an upfront payment cost, the "hiring cost", which is a one-time only investment. The leader also requires a continuous pay, the "salary cost", which must be paid each Turn. The hiring cost is usually significantly higher than the initial salary cost. The salary, however, will increase as the leader's experience increases and they gain levels. Each leader can level up five times, meaning their salary will increase five times too. Colony Managers TBA Fleet Managers TBA Bonus Levels Leaders can level up, starting at level 1 and ranking up to a maximum of level 5, which improves the bonuses that they provide. If a leader provides more than one bonus, the player must select which bonus they wish to improve. Death Leaders can be killed and, once dead, they will be unavailable for the remainder of the game. Fleet Managers are the most vulnerable as they will die if the ship they are on is destroyed. Placing leaders on stronger ships will increase their chances of survival. Later, the Survival Pods technology can be researched, which will allow a Fleet Manager to escape death, even if their ship is destroyed. They will return to active duty following several Turns. Colony Managers can be lost if the planet they are managing is conquered by an enemy force. They can also be assassinated by spies. Likewise, you are able to send your own spies on assassination missions to kill enemy leaders. Leader List Alkari Flock See also: Alkari Flock Patriots Image:Ateek The Warden.png|Ateek Image:Rawin The Artisan.png|Rawin Meklar Combine See also: Meklar Combine Expatriots Image:QA-99 The Tester.png|QA-99 Image:911-CID The Responder.png|911-CID Sakkra Brood See: Sakkra Brood Expatriots Image:Finn The Navigator.png|Finn Terran Khanate See: Terran Khanate Patriots Image:Horatius The Legionnaire.jpg|Horatius Image:Valentina The Negotiator.jpg|Valentina Image:Celeus The Scientist.jpg|Celeus Image:Titus The Bureaucrat.png|Titus Image:Aelia The Guide.png|Aelia Category:Gameplay